Two Devils, One Super Saiyan
by Savage77
Summary: When Goku escapes the destruction of Namek, he finds himself in a new Earth. But what he doesn't know is what's in store for him. Will he find out? (One-Shot) Sexual content. Only mature readers allowed.


**Hello there! Probender77 is back! I just thought this up from watching High School DxD and felt like writing a one-shot crossover between it and DBZ. Also a few things are going to be different. I'll list them.**

 **1\. ChiChi is dead- I say this because I don't like her and frankly, she's quite annoying and a harpy. The only contribution she ever made was giving birth to Gohan, when she died.**

 **2\. Goku actually kills Freeza this time- I don't know why, but I always hated the fact Goku showed mercy to Freeza, even after turning into Super Saiyan. I feel as though he should have set aside his mercy just one time.**

 **3\. Goku will be a little dark (not too noticeable) in this so don't expect him to always be the goofy innocent good natured guy you know, especially after the gore that just happened in front of his face.**

 **This will also be before Issei becomes a devil, just to avoid confusion. Oh yeah, and also: WARNING FOR HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT AND FOUL LANGUAGE. READ AT YOUR OWN MENTAL RISK AND PERIL.**

 **Let's do this!**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Please...spare me." Freeza rasped out. "I *cough* beg of you." The evil tyrant definitely looks like he had seen better days. For starters, he cut in half by his own energy disk at the waist, along with his left forearm. And worst of all, the thrashing he got from the legendary monkey made it feel even much worse. Freeza knew he could survive many injuries, but after what he just went through, his body wouldn't allow it, not to mention having almost zero reserves left.

The Super Saiyan, Goku, on the other hand was trembling with anger. This bastard had the nerve to beg HIM for mercy, after all the torment he put him through? He turned around, set on giving Freeza a piece of his mind.

"How dare you! You think that after all you did to me, my friends, the Namekians, and Krillin, that I'll just give it to you? How many people asked YOU for mercy? Thousands? Millions? Who gave you the right to ask for it, especially from me? You brought this on yourself Freeza, and now you have to share the same fate as the planet you destroyed." With that all done with, he started to walk off opposite of Freeza.

Apparently, that didn't shut the Frost Demon up. "You can't do this...*cough*...have mercy!" he musters with all his might.

Goku was struggling, mentally and emotionally; anyone could see it on his face. His rational side told him to kill Freeza, but his morals told him to give the tyrant a second chance, like he did with Vegeta. He saw some good in the prince; the man was just troubled and grieved from Freeza's reign. However, he knew better this time. The Super Saiyan had a nagging feeling that if he let Freeza live, he and everyone Goku loved would suffer because of him.

Goku knew what he had to do.

Spinning around, he got one last look at Freeza. "Fine, here's your mercy!" he roared angrily. An energy ball came to life in his right hand. Freeza looked up slightly and felt some hope; that he would be spared, and given some help. However, as much as he could, his face turned to a look of utter horror when the light turned into a torrential, angry ball of energy, ready to kill or destroy anything in it's path.

And indeed it did, when it vaporized Freeza's carcass to a horrifying oblivion.

Now that Freeza was taken care of, he needed to get himself off this dying world. Goku ignited his aura and quickly sped towards whatever craft or pod he could find. It didn't matter which one it was.

However, finding any while lava is erupting out of the surface and the unbearable temperature was making even a large craft seem hard to find. But all things considered, he pushed all those thoughts to the side because he found one.

His own ship came into view.

Goku mentally high fived himself as he ran into the entrance of the ship. Once he got in, the Saiyan quickly punched the muffin button, which automatically knew to set a course to Earth. The ships engine roared to life and blasted off ground, just in time before a lava spout claimed the area. Goku looked out the window to make sure nothing happened to the ship while he was on it. The surface of the planet faded as the ship left the volatile atmosphere of Namek, which was just about ready to blow it's stack.

Which it did, just seconds after he left the planet. The world blew up in a bitter-magnificent display, scattering it's remains in all directions. Unfortunately, some of the remains would go in a peculiar direction.

To say how Goku was exactly feeling right now would be too easy. His face told that he was angry, but his body told that he was just in a lot of fatigue. He defeated Freeza but didn't want to dwell on his victory over him. That fool got what was coming to him all along. The death of his best friend caused a transformation in both mind and body within Goku.

Krillin never deserved to die like that. When he was murdered in front of him, it was heartbreaking. He had called out his name so many times and what did he do? Just stood there gawking. Well, at least he would be able to see his Gohan and the others again in 6 days.

The Super Saiyan felt bad about yelling at Gohan, 5 year old who was just trying to help. He would have to apologize to him about that.

A sudden stench came up his nose and boy did it smell. He curiously sniffed himself and kind of wished he hadn't. "I'll have to take a shower now." Walking down the ladder to the living area and into the bathroom, he looked at himself.

His entire gi was torn from his chest and had rips in his pants. 'That fight really did a number on me.' It was a good thing that he kept a good stock of them in his ship.

Ironically, the last thing he noticed was how his hair looked like. "Woah, when did I get blonde? Oh yeah, that's right. I'm still in Super...Saiyan mode." He powered down, instantly feeling a lot better than before.

All of a sudden, he felt the ship rumble a lot. He ran to a window and saw that several house sized rocks were slamming into his ship. Panicking, he flew to the control panel in the top floor, and started pressing random buttons, hoping that Dr. Briefs installed a laser beam button to vaporize the rocks.

Of course it didn't work, but it caused even more problems for the giant pod.

To make matters even worse, the lights went out and the gravity kept fluctuating uncomfortably. All this mess made the Saiyan's head spin. Exhaustion finally caught up to him and fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

Goku didn't know it, but a wormhole had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, sucking the ship to unknown parts of the galaxy.

* * *

Rias sighed in frustration, shoving all the paper off her desk. Grayfia would not stop bugging her about Riser and the engagement plans. Sure, he looked hot, but he was a fucking dick in personality terms.

Never in a million years would she want to marry someone like him, who would just add her to his harem of whores. But her family just doesn't see the big picture.

"Are you okay?" a voice called out. The red-haired beauty looked up to see her best friend, Akeno, by the door with a slightly concerned look.

"Yes, Akeno. Just having a few thoughts here and there. What are you doing here at 10 pm?" Rias could tell that her queen was curious, and already expected the question she was to ask.

"I couldn't sleep and had nothing else to do." The president replied with a 'hn'.

"Are you...thinking about...your engagement." She simply nodded. There was no more to be asked. Akeno knew what the heir to the house of Gremory was going through, and didn't want to pester her about it further.

Rias got up from her executive chair and walked towards her close friend, with a grim face. "It's just not fair. I want to marry who I please. They shouldn't be the ones to decide who I should wed." She started to rant. "I want someone who would actually love and protect me, not for my family's reputation nor for my body."

Akeno slightly grinned. "Well, those types are hard to find these days. Maybe-" A loud crash shook them out of their conversation. They both whipped their heads towards the sound of where it came from. "What the fuck?!" the Vice President blurted out. She instantly regretted saying that as Rias gave her a slight glare.

They both refocused on the crash and went outside the clubhouse, to find a huge, white round pod in front of them.

"What is that?" they both asked in unison. As they walked closer to inspect the spherical object, a door suddenly opened, revealing the interior.

Without thinking, the two devils sprouted their wings and carefully flew inside, trying to avoid the main hatch.

"Wow. I can't believe this," says Rias in awe of the technology surrounding her. She saw the many buttons and screens in one place. She pointed towards it. "That must be the central unit."

Akeno was just as mesmerized as she was. It wasn't everyday that this kind of tech came crashing in their front door.

They walked around for a bit when they saw a horrible visual.

A young man who was on the floor, with many wounds and bruises, seemingly unconscious. Rias gaped in horror. This man was going to die if she didn't heal him!

"Come on Akeno. Lets take him back to the clubhouse." Her queen nodded and grabbed his arms while Rias grabbed his legs. On the count of three they tried to pick him up, but found that it was extremely hard to with his bulky stature.

Akeno noticed this and smirked. "He's quite the muscle man, wouldn't you say Rias?" She slightly licked her lips.

"And the looker as well." Rias noticed her mistake too late as Akeno started to tease her about her new 'crush'. She only rolled her eyes at her. "Whatever. Just find some better place to make him comfortable. We can't drag him all the way the clubhouse." A ladder and a hole caught her eye. "Go see if there's anything down there." She pointed towards it.

Akeno nodded and went down the ladder to the second floor. A couple minutes later, she came back.

"Well, there is about every living necessity down there, with a bedroom, a bath, a fridge, and others," she explained.

"Good, so we'll get him down there and then treat him." she said.

After getting the stranger down the ladder and to his bed, which wasn't easy at all, Rias and Akeno got some wet towels and wiped off the blood from his body that was dried.

With that done, they collapsed in exhaustion, obviously tired from hauling him so far.

"Never again," Akeno muttered, running a hand through her forehead to wipe her sweat. She looked at the stranger, and was immediately attracted to his good looks. Plus with his chiseled body, he made a great package.

"So Akeno, you should go home now. You need sleep and you're obviously tired. I'll stay behind to heal him," Rias said, sitting upright. Akeno immediately saw through her facade though.

"I know you, Rias and how you heal people." Akeno smirked when she saw her best friend blush slightly.

"So? It's the only way h-he will get healed fast e-enough." Rias stuttered. The black haired girl chuckled lightly at her embarrassment.

"Well, if you're healing him, then I'm staying." Rias had a look of confusion and shock on her face. Before she could question, Akeno answered. "I'm not just going to let you hog him for yourself. We can share him...Just for tonight," she pleaded, clasping her hands together.

The Gremory heir actually contemplated on this one. Akeno was her best friend and she had been loyal to her from the start...she sighed, seeing as Akeno had fire in her eyes and wouldn't back down on this one. "Fine, I'll allow it once and just this time." The queen squealed with joy and hugged her friend tightly, a little too tightly.

"Akeno...air!" she rasped out. Said girl immediately let go and apologized. In what was a flash, Akeno stripped off all her clothes and slipped into the bed with the handsome man. The redhead growled. She would not be bested!

Rias sat next to him and started to undo the buttons to her shirt and threw it off. Next came her skirt which she slid off slowly making sure to point her bottom to the man's face. After she unstrapped her bra, she got into the covers with him and hugged him tightly, pulling him away from Akeno and begun to heal, rubbing her hands all over his chest.

She got even closer to him and pressed her breasts on his chest. Akeno, not wanting to be undone, put one leg over his and put her head on his back. She enjoyed the feeling of it. Soft but muscular at the same time.

This continued until both of them got tired and turned off the lights before they fell asleep. However, the person that was sleeping awoke.

* * *

 **Goku's P.O.V**

' _My head feels like shit'_

That was my first thought as I started to stir. Right now, I wish that I hadn't woke up, though. I don't know how long I've been asleep, but obviously it wasn't enough. My eyes start to open as well, without thinking about it.

I remember some rocks hitting the ship before everything started to seem like a blur. Then at some point, I blacked out.

And apparently, now I feel like I'm on a bed but...who are these two energy signatures right next to me? One is on each side of me and have a pretty good grip if I say so myself.

I know where the light switch is. I've turned it on many times to know where it is. Instead of getting up, which I don't feel like doing, I simply use telekinesis to press the button.

The lights turn on, one by one, letting me see where I'm at. I look left and right and kind of wish I hadn't: two naked girls who were clinging on to me like a pillow!

"AH!" Came out of my mouth. I blushed slightly, and at the same time wondered why.

When I was a kid to my teens, I really wouldn't have cared if someone was naked around me and the other way around. But ever since Chichi...I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the present.

That woke them up, no surprise there. The two groaned and woke up at the same time. The red haired girl instantly smiled at me and got up, revealing herself. I looked away, feeling ashamed.

"So, you're awake," she said to me. The other girl behind me giggled.

"Of course he would. Two girls are grabbing on to him." The red haired girl giggled right back to her. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Yeah, um...where am I? Who are you two?" That would be the obvious question to ask in this kind of situation.

The black haired girl answered my question. "Let's see. You are in your own little...pod right now. My name is Akeno Himejima and she is Rias Gremory." Ok, I got that from them.

The way that these two are looking at me is weird and uncomfortable. It's almost as if they want to...you know...do _that._ The way that Chi-Chi looked at me before we made Gohan. While I'm on that topic, I also thought she was hiding cinnibons in her shirt. I shake my head and scold myself. Now's not the time for that.

I look back at them and they're still staring at me weird and start laughing a couple moments later. Gosh, girls are so strange.

"Relax. You don't have to be so tense around us. We're not going to do anything to you." I didn't even know what she was talking about until it was pointed out to me that I was tensed up. Rias laughed softly and put her hands on my shoulders. She brought her mouth to my ear. "Now, can you tell me your name?" she whispered in a strange way.

"I'm Son Goku," I answered her.

* * *

 **Rias' P.O.V**

"I'm Son Goku."

"What a nice name for such a handsome man," Well, at least that's what I thought. I could see the slightest hint of a blush on his face. He's probably not used to people complimenting his looks.

"Aww, he's blushing," Akeno pointed out. I giggled along with her. It's weird that I'm acting like a regular girl my age. Usually I'm supposed to act sophisticated and calm in front of everyone, but I can count this as an exception.

Goku suddenly starts to get up; the situation is too embarrassing for him. I grab his arm at the same time Akeno does and pull him back to the bed. My body is hot with arousal right now, but one thought enters my mind: If I lose my virginity to him, then Riser won't be able to wed me! All the more reason to continue what I started.

 **(REAL LEMON STARTS! POINT OF NO RETURN!)**

He has a shocked look on his face, not expecting that to happen. I quickly get on top of his groin area, ready to lose myself to him. I grab his head and crash my lips against his soft; godly soft; lips. My experience is not too great but not too shabby in this field. I lower my hands to his chest and caress my hands over it.

Goku starts to get the hang of it and kisses me back with fire. My hips start to grind against his, anxiously waiting for the moment of truth. His hands start to wander on my back and lower, to my ass. Man, he knows how to give someone a good time, and we haven't even begun the good part!

We pull away to get air and all I can see in his eyes is a predator, ready to catch his prey. I smirk at him. "You don't *gasp* have to hold yourself back, you know?" He flipped us over so that he was on top now.

His hands then grab my breasts and fondle with them. I moaned at his firm grip. My entire body was already on fire; how does he do it?

Akeno comes into view and starts to make out with Goku! My Goku! How dare she?! My face scrunches up in slight anger as Goku's grip on my breasts lessens as he focuses on Akeno. I will not be outdone by her!

I bring out my legs from underneath Goku and pulled down his already torn pants...pajamas...whatever they were. I didn't know that I was going to be in a shock myself. His manhood was huge! Instead of being frightened though, I was slightly excited for some reason, even though he might rip me in half.

I heard Akeno gasp at, which I'm guessing, the large stick. My eyes met Goku's for a brief moment. I could tell he wasn't prepared for what would happen. Before anyone could object or protest, I started to lick his tip, which was quite tasty if I say so myself. He moaned loudly, telling my aroused mind that he liked it and started to suck on his cock.

His moans were muffled now; maybe Akeno's making out with him again. At least I have the advantage over her. I feel his hips start to jerk forward a little, surprising me. It's not like I mind; I don't really. My pace picks up as I swallow him even further, making me gag a little. I release him as I gasp for air; my saliva is all over his cock and drips on the bed.

Akeno catches both of us off guard when she pushes Goku back down to the bed. A gleam twinkles in her eye as she unties her hair; rarely does she ever do that. She positions her mouth near his cock and instantly know what she's about to do.

* * *

 **Akeno's P.O.V**

Rias looks like she knows what I'm about to do. I glance at her direction and my face is plastered with an automatic smirk. Not to seem like a bitch, but I'm sure after this, I'll be realms ahead in the lead. But before I do anything, I give Goku a little show.

I fondle with my breasts a bit, squeezing them and caressing myself until my hand is on one breast and the other is down at my center. I can't help but let out a slight moan for touching myself.

Goku is staring with wide eyes, obviously enchanted by my good looks. He's breathing hard too; looks like a predator about to devour his prey. It's all making me so hot right now!

I bring my left breast up closer to my mouth and start to lick it, giving me pleasure as well as to Goku's eyes.

But just when I'm getting to the good part, Rias comes and puts her clit on his face! She returns my smirk from earlier and does the most unexpected thing. Her hands grab her breasts and she bends over to Goku's cock, giving it a slight lick before she encases it with her tits. Rias begins to move up and down his cock, causing Goku to groan in ecstasy.

I don't want to feel left out, though; I start to suck on his shaft while Rias is moving her tits up and down his cock. I hear Goku grunt; seems like he's enjoying himself. As I do this, I can feel his pre-cum starting to spew from his shaft and into my mouth. "Hmm, it tastes great!" My superior looks at me with wide eyes before flashing angrily.

We don't get to enjoy it much, because before we both knew it, Goku had flipped Rias over and was on top of her, sucking on her tits and playing with her clit.

* * *

 **Rias P.O.V**

I can't believe it's about to happen. My virginity will be taken away by this dashing man who seems way better than that idiot Riser. My eyes meet Goku's for a split second and he growls at me. "Are you ready? There's no going back now," he states, waiting for my answer. Wow, what a gentleman. I rolled my eyes.

My hands reach for his cock and put it near my vagina. "Yes I want you to take away my purity! Do it now!" I shout at him, feeling impatient.

His eyes widen for a moment before giving me a very sexy smirk. "Alright then. Here goes," and with that said, Goku starts to push himself in my tight walls. I let out a loud moan, feeling a bit of pain with a lot of pleasure mixed in with it. Without warning, in a single thrust, his cock tears through my vagina and buries himself deep inside me.

"AAAHH!" The scream I let out of my throat almost ripped it. I felt so much pain, but yet, at the same time, so much pleasure. Goku hissed, obviously liking what he's doing. After a few moments, his cock slowly slides out of my pussy.

I smirk and lean up to kiss him, just for the sake of pleasure. He kisses right back with more force bringing me back down to the bed. His hands start to wander around me before settling on my tits. He squeezes my nipples, making me moan while we're still making out.

His cock enters my pussy again but with even more force, and starts to slowly thrust in and out of me. I can't believe it; he's fucking me, making out with me, and playing with my tits. "Mhmmm," I moaned again, as I grab a fistful of his hair. A gasp escapes me when he starts to thrust even faster. That's it! I want more!

"Please! More faster! Fuck me harder! Right there! So deep!" I yell out. He complies with my demand and picks up the pace even more that he's starting to become a blur. His hands grab both of my asscheeks and stands up, and resumes again. My hands wrap around his neck as I kiss it; well, not kiss it. More like lazily smooch it. Goku groans again; he's not about to do what I think, is he?

"This is...amazing!" I think that's the first sentence he's said since he started to slam me with his dick. I don't care though, not that it matters in the slightest. I look down to the side and saw that Akeno started to lick his balls. She had gotten bored I guess.

Wait...is she licking me now?! One look over my shoulder confirmed it; she was indeed licking my pussy. I smirk at that; we needed to something else to make this raunchier.

Looks like Goku got tired of standing because he dropped me unceremoniously on to the bed. "OW!" I said as I rubbed my ass. He looked at me for a second before focusing on Akeno. Goku pushed her down to the bed as well as on to me. It was awkward to say the least. Her tits were on mine and our faces were inches away. Blushes were clearly stained on to our faces as we were never in a predicament such as this.

"AAHH!" Akeno yelped out as Goku suddenly slammed inside of her, tired of waiting. Her lips suddenly capture mine as she was in a state of lust. My eyes widen for a brief moment before shrugging. I grab her ass as I do and give it a smack and it feels great to do it. I always knew that she had a buxom bottom but wow...

"Aahh," I moaned. Akeno had sneaked her hands down to my clit and stuck about three fingers in there, I think. She starts to thrust them in and out of me, clearly trying to overpower me. Well, if it's a challenge she wants it's a challenge she will get!

I remove one of my hands from her ass and grab her breast while I start to suck on her nipple. As a bonus, my tongue dances around it. "You won't overpower me, Akeno!" I declare. She doesn't falter as she starts to do the same thing I did to her, sucking my nipple while fucking my clit with her other hand.

"Damn it!" I hear Goku say. He stops fucking Akeno as he raises both of our faces to his dick. Great, he's about to cum. Our faces brighten exponentially as he gives his dick a few strokes until he finally came on our faces. And boy was it a huge load! He's still cumming! I open my mouth to see what his cum tastes like.

"Mmmm...tastes great doesn't it Akeno?" She smirks and I got all the answers I needed.

 _'Fuck you, Riser!'_ I smirk right back at her, clearly enjoying my win-win situation.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

 _'I...can't believe THAT...just happened!'_ , Goku thought as the two girls started to clean his rod with their mouths. It all happened so fast that he couldn't do anything about it. He was still in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two girls bring him back to bed, each laying on the opposite sides of him.

"So...how did you like it," asks Rias with a sexy smirk. Goku turned to face her and immediately felt bad. He shouldn't have done that. He took this girl's purity away while he was in a state of lust. He couldn't feel more ashamed than he was right now.

"I'm...sorry," the Saiyan apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have done that." Rias and Akeno were shocked. This man...this hunky, handsome man was sorry that he gave the two a good time?!

"Hey...don't be sorry. You gave the both of us a good time. What's there to be sorry about?" Akeno asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. Goku shook his head.

"You don't get it. I let myself fall under desire and..." he was cut off by Akeno kissing him for a few seconds until she let go. She smiled. "You didn't answer Rias. Did you like screwing two devils?" She immediately clamped her mouth.

Goku was surprised. Did she just call themselves...devil's? Curiously he sensed their energies and they didn't even feel like regular life forms! Rias started to give Akeno an earful about her mistake but Goku blocked it out. This could only mean one thing!

"Wait..." he halted the two devils conversation and turned to face the Saiyan. They stared at him, waiting to get a response. "...I'M IN HELL?!" Goku yelled out comically.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking: This made no fucking sense at all.**

 **And I agree with you.**


End file.
